AIM: Twilight
by wolvesblood15
Summary: This AIM takes place after Eclipse, and everything is calm. Well every thing except this AIM. If you read, you will understand....just think...be the computer....be the computer.../maybe I should lay off on the airheads.....I don't know, hope you enjoy!
1. AIM: Chapter One

A/N: Hello everybody!! It's been so long!! School just got out recently so I'm free for the summer! Anyways this is an AIM and I hope you like it!!

* * *

**werewolvessmellreallybad** /Edward

_emmett'sapain_ /Rosalie

dr.cullen1800s /Carlisle

_**iluvshopping4me **_/Alice

**noonecankeepthishouseclean** /Esme

_ilikebigtrucks_ /Emmett

**ihatemoodswings** /Jasper

**iluvvamps **/Bella

* * *

_**iluvshopping4me**_: Hey Bella, I didn't know you had an AIM.

**iluvvamps**: Yeah, I just got it like 2 days ago, and I haven't had a chance to get on it yet.

**ihatemoodswings**: Alice, where did you put my socks? You know, I can't go an hour without my favorite blue socks with the little guns on them.

**iluvvamps**: Okaaay then...it's nice to see you too Jasper.

**ihatemoodswings**: ...if you ever tell anyone about this, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you!!

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: Excuse me? Did you just tell my girlfriend that you were going to kill her if she told anyone about your obsessive sock disorder?

**ihatemoodswings**:...uh...no?

_emmett'sapain_: Jasper, I can hear Edward coming down the hall...what did you do? His face is scrunched up in anger and confusion...

_emmett'sapain_: wait a minute...Jasper where are you hiding??

**ihatemoodswings**: Why do you assume I am hiding?

_emmett'sapain_: Hi Bella, it's...um...very nice to see you...and Jasper...Edward just broke your door down...

_**iluvshopping4me**_: LOL I can hear him too. Jasper if I were you, I would move to a different hiding space other then underneath your floorboards...whoops...

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: So that's where he is, is he. JASPER IF YOU ARE READING THIS, YOU NEED TO RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!

**iluvvamps**: How can he run for his life if he's dead?

_ilikebigtrucks_: Yeah, that doesn't make any sense...HI BELLA!! HOW ARE YOU!!

**iluvvamps**: Just fine, thanks.

**ihatemoodswings**: Goodbye you cruel unforgiving world!!

ihatemoodswings has signed out.

_**iluvshopping4me**_: DON'T WORRY JASPER! I'LL SAVE YOU!!

iluvshopping4me has signed out.

_emmett'sapain_: Emmett, do you want to go hunting?? I can smell Bella's blood from here and I really don't want Edward killing me because I killed her.

_ilikebigtrucks_: Sure, BYE BELLA!!

**iluvvamps**: Goodbye Emmett, um...goodbye Rosalie?

_emmett'sapain_: Thanks. Bye

emmett'sapain and ilikebigtrucks have signed out.

**iluvvamps**: Edward...why is my window on the floor of my room, when it is supposed to be in the window frame?

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: Um...I have no idea why that is there...it was probably a fly...

**iluvvamps**: Ah...so if it was a fly, then I would be able to smash and kill and destroy this fly, correct?

werewolvessmellreallybad has signed off.

**iluvvamps**: LOL

* * *

_**The next day**_

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: So, Jasper, how was sleeping in the garage, for the night?

**ihatemoodswings**: Just...fine...thanks...

_**iluvshopping4me**_: I'm sorry Jasper...but you deserved it. I mean you killed an innocent kitty cat.

**ihatemoodswings**: WHAT?! I never did that. I just told Bella that I was going to kill her.

**ihatemoodswings**: Dammit.

_**iluvshopping4me**_: WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU WERE GOING TO KILL MY SISTER?!

**ihatemoodswings**: Now, Alice..just calm down...

_ilikebigtrucks_: It's a little late for that bro...

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: Hey Jasper, I think that the garage is going to be a permanent bedroom for you. Oops, I hear Alice coming down the stairs. You know you really shouldn't hide in the basement when it only has one way out...

**noonecankeepthishouseclean**: WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE? AND WHY IS ALICE YELLING? AND WHY IS JASPER IN THE BASEMENT? AND how are you today Bella?

**iluvvamps**: I can't answer any of your questions except the last one, and the answer to that is that I'm doing just fine. Also Edward, if you're grounded doesn't that mean you can't come over to my house??

dr.cullen1800s: What now? Edward, went over to your house today?

**iluvvamps**: Yeah, Emmett, he went over to my house today.

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: Bella, that isn't my brother.

**iluvvamps**: Then who is it??

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: That is my loving, merciful father.

dr.cullen1800s: Haha, Edward, you're grounded from hunting mountain lions and seeing Bella for another two weeks

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: WHAT? NOT NO HUNTING! PLEASE!!

**iluvvamps**: Excuse me...

werewolvessmellreallybad has signed off.

**noonecankeepthishouseclean**: Where are Jasper and Alice?

_ilikebigtrucks_: Uhoh

dr.cullen1800s: What?

_ilikebigtrucks_: Edward just ran throught the front door... literally...

dr.cullen1800s: Now Esme, calm down...Why'd Edward run through the door?

_ilikebigtrucks_: 'Cause Rose is chasing him...something about a hair straightener or something...

dr.cullen1800s: Uhoh...Esme's mad...goodbye...

dr.cullen1800s and noonecankeepthishouseclean have signed off.

_ilikebigtrucks_: I got to go and watch Edward get his head bitten off, by my one true love!!

**iluvvamps**: Okay, bye Emmett...

ilikebigtrucks has signed off.

**iluvvamps**: I'm all alone...oh well...time to eat cookies!!

iluvvamps has signed off.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think?? If I can get over 25 reviews I will keep this story going, if not I will make it a one shot...I hope you all have a great summer!! Bye!!


	2. Something Is Wrong

A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY!! I'VE BEEN AWAY AT CAMP FOR THE LAST WEEK!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! DON'T COME AND KILL ME IN MY SLEEP PLEASE!! FORGIVE ME!!

* * *

**werewolvessmellreallybad** /Edward

_emmett'sapain_ /Rosalie

dr.cullen1800s /Carlisle

_**iluvshopping4me **_/Alice

**noonecankeepthishouseclean** /Esme

_ilikebigtrucks_ /Emmett

**ihatemoodswings** /Jasper

**iluvvamps **/Bella

**_werewolvezrock_** /Jacob

* * *

**_December 26th_ **

**iluvvamps**: Happy day after Christmas!!

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: I hate Christmas, too much...happiness...oh and Emmett, Jasper's the one who broke your new remote control jeep, not me.

_ilikebigtrucks_: HE DID?! JASPER!! YOU WILL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!!

_**iluvshopping4me**_: Did you just threaten my husband?

_ilikebigtrucks_: Look, Alice, I can explain...

_**iluvshopping4me**_: I know you can, and that only obliges me to explain about what happened on your second honeymoon...

_ilikebigtrucks_: you wouldn't...

_emmett'sapain_: What's going on about our second honeymoon?

_**iluvshopping4me**_: Emmett, just say the word.

_ilikebigtrucks_: Jasper, I'm...

_**iluvshopping4me**_: Say it Emmett. Now.

_ilikebigtrucks_: I'M SORRY OKAY! THERE I SAID IT!! -shivers- UGH! I'VE BEEN NICE!! NOW I MUST DO MANY BAD THINGS TO...oops.

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: What did you do? Hang on, I'll get back on later. Bella wants me to come back and fix her window. I uh, kinda broke it last night when I was escaping from Emmett. Byebye.

**werewolvessmellreallybad has left the conversation**

_ilikebigtrucks_: I got to go. Bye.

_emmett'sapain_: EMMETT CULLEN! WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN THE WALL OF OUR BEDROOM?! AND WHY IS JASPER'S NEW CAR ON THE GROUND IN PIECES!?

**ihatemoodswings**: -twitch twitch- What about my nice new Porsche?

**ilikebigtrucks has signed off.**

**ihatemoodswings**: I'll be right back, OH EMMETT!! I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!!

_emmett'sapain_: You better leave him alone, Jasper. -growls-

**ihatemoodswings**: Oh, we'll just see.

**ihatemoodswings and emmett'sapain has signed off.**

_**iluvshopping4me**_: Well...I'm gonna go shopping!! Anyone in cyberspace who can hear me, wanna come with me??

_**iluvshopping4me**_: I guess not...OH WELL, MORE FOR ME!!

**iluvshopping4me has signed off**.

_**December 30th**_

dr.cullen1800s: Hello, Esme, dear. How's Europe with Jasper and Alice?

**noonecankeepthishouseclean:** Oh, it's just fine. How's Alaska with Emmett and Rose?

dr.cullen1800s: Pretty good. I'm so glad, we got them apart. I just got off the phone, and the contractor said he could have the holes in the house fixed up in no time at all. :)

**noonecankeepthishouseclean**: Okay, good, Well I must go, the maid didn't do a very good job in here and it's driving me crazy!! Bye bye love.

dr.cullen1800s: Bye dear.

**dr.cullen1800s and noonecankeepthishouseclean have signed off.**

_**January 2nd**_

**iluvvamps**: Hey Edward. Yesterday was so much fun!! :) I had a great time. I'm so glad Mike invited us to that party!! :)

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: I didn't. What's with all the shouting and screaming during the countdown to new year's? It made my ears hurt. I was getting ready to kill Mike too. -shudders- The things he was thinking about you...

**iluvvamps**: -coughs- So. Thanks for getting my window fixed. Charlie was curious about it at first but then he sort of shrugged, guessing you had something to do with it. I don't know what it is... He seems sort of... different. You know what I mean?

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: Yeah. I can't smell any diseases on him. So from my point of view he seems perfectly healthy.

**iluvvamps**: Does a perfectly healthy man go to the hospital 2 times a week??

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: Bella, you have to just relax. Trust your father. If there was something wrong he would tell you. Now go cook supper. It's getting late. I'll come over tonight, I promise.

**iluvvamps**: Okay. see ya later.

**il****uvvamps has signed out**

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: Are you still there??

**ihatemoodswings**: Yeah. So when are you going to tell Bella the truth? You know, you can't hide this stuff from her. She lives with her dad you know. She's bound to find out sooner or later, even if Charlie doesn't tell her.

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: So? I'll keep it from her for as long as I can. I'm thinking about getting something to distract her. A puppy? A car? What would she want? Jewelry? Shoes?

**ihatemoodswings**: If you get her anything, that's just going to perk her suspicions. You just have to play it cool. You don't want her mad at you right now. Believe me.

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: You're right. Thanks Jasper. Tell Alice, I'll have to have a word with her tomorrow. Oh I forgot to ask!! How's Europe?

**ihatemoodswings**: Fine... How's the house?

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: It's still in pieces.

**ihatemoodswings**: Okay, good to know. That's means at a human rate, we'll still be stuck here for another month...

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: Yup... Well good night!! Tell Alice to AIM me tomorrow.

**ihatemoodswings**: Okay. Night, Eddie!

**ihatemoodswings has signed off**

**werewolvessmellreallybad**: JASPER! YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU ARE IN A FOREIGN COUNTRY!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!

**werewolvessmellreallybad has signed off**

A/N: Hey everybody!! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry that I haven't written in a long time. Well I'm not very good so you probably didn't miss me that much... Please review -


	3. I am soooooo sorry

Hey everybody... please don't kill me or anything... please don't come to my house with pitchforks... even though you probably don't like my stories very much... I just thought I would tell you that I won't be able to update until I get my new laptop which will be by August 15th or sooner... please don't kill me... forgive me TT

Wolvesblood15


	4. After Christmas

A/N: Sorry everybody. Sorry I wrote the same chapter twice... --' School's been hectic, and my laptop just got here and I'm still trying to figure it out... SORRY!! please forgive me. I am officially the worst author in the world!!

**werewolvessmellreallybad** /Edward

_emmett'sapain_ /Rosalie

dr.cullen1800s /Carlisle

_**iluvshopping4me **_/Alice

**noonecankeepthishouseclean** /Esme

_ilikebigtrucks_ /Emmett

**ihatemoodswings** /Jasper

**iluvvamps **/Bella

_**werewolvezrock**_ /Jacob

iluvvamps: hey everybody!! Hows places around the world going??

ilikebigtrucks: Its horrible Bella!! I can't stand another minute of it!! I just wish I was home………… so I could see my parents together again…………………

iluvvamps: Aw... Emmett that's so sweet!!

werewolvessmellreallybad: yeah too bad he's full of it. Right Emmett? Would you like to say what you did to Jasper? Or shall I?

iluvshopping4me: Emmett what did you do? Tell me or I will come over there and kill you.

ilikebigtrucks: Haha! You can't get me I'm across the country.

emmett'sapain: Emmett, why did someone just knock on the door? Oh! Hello Alice, how are you?

ilikebigtrucks: Alice is here?? Don't tell her where I am.

emmett'sapain: You mean don't tell her that you're in the kitchen?

ilikebigtrucks: ……….Thanks Rose. I can always count on you………….. --'

iluvshopping4me: So that's where you are then!!

iluvvamps:……………. So………. Edward, are you coming over later?

werewolvessmellreallybad: Always, Love. The house is too quiet. I will see you tonight.

werewolvessmellreallybad has signed off.

iluvvamps: Okay. See you then.

iluvvamps has signed off.

Next Day

werewolvessmellreallybad: Emmett, why is Jasper in the backyard tied to a 3ton boulder?

iluvshopping4me: What?! Jasper! Jasper!!

ihatemoodswings: status: OFFLINE

ilikebigtrucks: Uh... I had nothing to do with it!!

emmett'sapain: I saw you leave last night and you didn't get back until early this morning.

ilikebigtrucks: That was because... I uh... had to... read my pet tree a bed time story.

iluvshopping4me: Liar. You can't lie very well Emmett.

werewolvessmellreallybad: Don't all of you come home today?

noonecankeepthishouseclean: Yes, unfortunately, we leave on the next flight to Washington.

emmett'sapain: Finally!

iluvshopping4me: See you when we get home Emmett.

iluvshopping4me has signed off.

ilikebigtrucks: I have to go hide!! If anyone needs me I'll be in the basement of our house, where no one will look for me, in the basement of our house.

ilikebigtrucks has signed off.

werewolvessmellreallybad: Hey Bella, are you coming over or what??

iluvvamps: Yeah, I'll be over in about 20 minutes.

werewolvessmellreallybad: 'Kay see ya then.

werewolvessmellreallybad and iluvvamps have signed off.

Next Day

emmett'sapain: It feels so good to be home.

ihatemoodswings: Yeah, too bad I spent last night outside in pouring down rain, in a thunderstorm, tied to a rock.

emmett'sapain: Yeah, sucks for you. Oh well. Where's Emmett and Alice?

ihatemoodswings: Esme wouldn't let them fight in the house, ergo, why we left. So she made them go out into the meadow.

iluvvamps: Our Meadow?

werewolvessmellreallybad: No. They're much farther away. They're somewhere in Canada.

iluvvamps: Good. So, how is the rest of the world?

emmett'sapain: It is fairly decent, compared to the place we have to call home.

ihatemoodswings: In Italy, We had Vulturi following us. I called them stalkers twice, but they just wouldn't leave us alone!

iluvvamps: Ah. That sounds interesting.

ihatemoodswings: Speaking of the Vulturi, when do you plan on transforming her?

werewolvessmellreallybad: I don't want to discuss this.

ihatemoodswings: Come on Edward. I want to know.

iluvshopping4me: Me too.

emmett'sapain: I don't.

ilikebigtrucks: I do!!

iluvvamps: ME 2!!

werewolvessmellreallybad: I said I don't want to discuss this.

iluvvamps: Either we discuss it or I go and jump off the cliff again.

werewolvessmellreallybad: ...

iluvvamps: Edward Cullen Answer ME!!

werewolvessmellreallybad has signed off.

iluvvamps: I will get you!

iluvvamps has signed off.

ilikebigtrucks: They are so messed up.

ihatemoodswings: Yep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. This was probably the last chapter... I'm out of ideas... Sorry. If you have any, let me know!!


End file.
